The Mating Habits of Mermen
by Amon2
Summary: Vincent is a Merman in heat but refuses to find a mate until he meets a certain silver-haired merman. Sephiroth/Vincent Chaos/Vincent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

Demonize the Enemy: I've decided to take a small break from my other stories to bring you this. I got the idea from 'Tears that Burn' by KuroSakura-chan and 'When I Heard Your Voice' for a FF8 fic, but I'm sorry I don't know who the author is. Enjoy.

Read and Review.

The Mating Habits of Mermen.

Chapter 1.

Deep below the blue expanse of the ocean, dwelling in the colorful fathoms of the great reef, lived one beautiful mermaid┘ Excuse me, Merman, named Vincent.

Vincent was a beautiful sea creature with long flowing black hair, pale skin and the most mesmerizing red eyes you have ever seen. And as all Mermen he possessed a long fish tale, which began at the waist down, in place of where his human legs aught to be. But contrary to all his kind Vincent didn't have their blue coloring, which was the most common amongst them, but an obsidian one with splotches of crimson scales adorning it at numerous places. Not only that but the fins on his tale end were long and ethereal and hued with crimson same as the rest of his body.

All in all Vincent was the most beautiful sight your eyes may ever lay on.

And to top it all off, he was a carrier. This meant that he was capable of bearing children.

In the Mermen society there were no females (Just because I say so) and therefore it was up to the males to continue the species. Not all were carriers. In their species only a few were capable of bearing and these were evident by the shape of their tales. If they possessed medium regular tales they were incapable of bearing only seeding (Anorexic Whale: What a horrible way of putting it. Lol. Get the idea!!!). And if they had long luxurious tails they were carrier.

And Vincent was a carrier.

And it was mating season. But unlike all the rest of his kind Vincent had no interest in finding a mate.

He much preferred being alone and swimming freely in the endless blue without some domineering, snob partner breathing (Anorexic Whale: You forgot they have gills and don't breathe) down his neck or hindering his movements.

But alas there was the expected endless parade of suitors trying desperately to win his hand in marriage.

Every morning when he woke up from his nest, he would descend down to the lower chambers of his father's manor (imagine an underwater mansion. I know it's difficult but try) to see males trying to offer presents so as to gain his father's favor. Only his father, respecting his son's wishes, and being very fond of him and his happiness would toss them all out and receive his son's grateful hugs.

That is why now instead of scouring the reef for a mate Vincent was frolicking (Anorexic Whale: Can you do that underwater?) in the aquatic haven the reef has to offer instead of hanging out on the congregation field were all the Mermen dwelt.

Vincent loved the reef. It had much to offer. From the colorful tapestry of the underwater landscape, to the abundant life that dwelt amidst the aquatic botonic life. He found their presence far more tolerable than some of his own kind. It was also the solitary isolation with its quiet calm that gave him opportunity to think and contemplate his thoughts, as he was doing now. Lying among the Sea Anemones with his tail gently curved, his long fins being swayed by a gentle tide and his eyes at half mast with one hand on his hip and the other under his head as he gazed at the sun breaking along the waves.

Lying like this under the warm rays of sun, which still managed to reach to this depth, with not another soul around Vincent felt slightly sleepy and was soon deep asleep.

So under was he that he never felt the other presences around as they watched him. TBC

Demonize the enemy: Please review and tell me what you think. Should I add another chapter? You decide. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Demonize the Enemy: Well well well. Look who decided to show up.

Anorexic Whale: Oh spare me. I just came to see your latest disaster.

Demonize the Enemy: Yeah right and it's not like you saw my notes and liked the idea, oh no not at all.

Anorexic Whale: Okay I may be partial to some of them, but I know that you're going to screw this up. SO, I am here to offer assistance. Feel free to thank me, you and the reader.

Demonize the Enemy: Yeah right. Anyway please read and give me your opinion.

The Mating Habits of Mermen

Chapter 2

Sephiroth was absolutely floored by the other's beauty. He had never seen such a magnificent creature before.

Long black hair, pale skin, crimson-blood eyes, a delicate soft yet strong face and a long slender body that made his blood boil. The sleeping figure was the absolute epitome of beauty. Sephiroth was convinced that he had never seen such a beautiful creature before and was also convinced that none could rival his looks.

It was truly a lucky thing that he had stumbled upon him. Sephiroth had intentional been out here in the wastes so as to escape all his admirers. It being mating season, his admirers were a bit more persistent and motivated than before. And could you blame them?!

Sephiroth himself was quite a sight to behold. With long silver hair, vibrant, green eyes, tanned complexion, wide shoulders, muscular physique, and an intimidating presence he was one of the most sought after mates around. But alas, and much like Vincent, he too lacked the incentive to find a mate. But now after stumbling across this work of art napping in the coral, Sephiroth found himself with a change of heart.

The other's beauty called to him even in sleep. But Sephiroth refrained from approaching. He preferred to watch the other as he slept from his hiding place behind a particularly large patch of coral.

Suddenly his musings were interrupted as he sensed an evil aura nearby.

Had Sephiroth been anyone else but himself he might have missed it, but as he was a great and noble warrior his senses were attuned and refined to detect the faintest and most minute changes in the water. And what he sensed now was a powerful presence lurking around. And from the sharp, cold bite that seemed to emanate from it, he sensed that its intentions were malicious. Looking back again at the pretty, sleeping merman, Sephiroth feared for his safety and decided to act.

Breaking from his hiding place, Sephiroth approached the sleeping figure.

Vincent had been in the middle of a wonderful dream when he felt a shudder travel up his spine. And soon he became aware of being observed. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the vibrant, green eyes of a beautiful merman with silver hair floating above him.

Sephiroth gazed down at Vincent with a smile on his face.

TBC

Demonize the Enemy: I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. It's just that I suffer from a severe case of 'short attention span' and may often sit down enthusiastically to write down a story only to get distracted by shiny or colorful objects.

Anorexic Whale: Man. Then I probably should stop bringing my lucky bright and colorful box of stuff with me from now on.

Demonize the Enemy: Yup, you probably should.

Please read and review. Tell me if you'd like to see another pairing introduced into this story. I'm open to suggestions. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Demonize the Enemy: To apologize for my earlier blunder not only did I stay up all night correcting it and posting chapter2 but I also finished chapter 3. I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Vincent stared up into the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen completely unaware that said eyes held the same sentiments as they stared back at his crimson orbs.

Sitting up and putting a bit of distance between them Vincent took in the Adonis in front of him. The other merman was gorgeous and his mere presence was sending warm waves down his spine.

"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but I felt that I should warn you that this area isn't safe at the moment." The lovely being said "There have been sharks roaming around, it's best to head back" He took Vincent by the hand and lifting it to his lips much like a gentleman and planted a delicate kiss "May I escort you back?"

Vincent, having not said a word so far or taken his eyes away from the orbs that seem to have ensnared him, merely nodded meekly to the pretty vision in front of him.

Sephiroth did not relinquish his hold on the other's hand, but instead drew him close as he began to lead them away from the coral and towards Sthryst Mehr the capital that housed most of the Mermen population.

So engrossed in Vincent's eyes Sephiroth nearly forgot the dark presence that had led him to escort, and possibly protect Vincent, from the area. But as they were leaving the reef barrier that marked the entrance of the coral field Sephiroth took a quick glance behind his shoulder when Vincent wasn't looking. The movement was slight and quick and although he didn't manage to get a good view of the other watcher he did manage to catch the quick movement of red and black. He did not know what it means but he knew that it would be best to keep a good watch on his new friend.

All the way back to Sthryst Mehr Vincent and Sephiroth talked and got to know one another. So much so that once they reached the gates of the underwater city they were reluctant to leave each other's company and made up ever excuse in the water-proof book to stay with each other and decided to roam around the city merely chatting.

But soon it started to get dark and Sephiroth being the gentleman that he was escorted Vincent all the way to his door. Although they had reached the end of the day they agreed to meet again tomorrow.  
Once at the door Vincent turned to Sephiroth, thanked him, and quickly, before he could loose his nerve, gave his a shy kiss on his cheek and quickly escaped inside his home.

Sephiroth stood there in shock and with a blush and a silly grin gracing his face.

Some distance away in the coral reef, a dark presence lurked in the shadows of the coral as the setting sun descended into the far way waters of some unknown ocean. The black and red visage of the powerful creature known as Chaos swam in lazy circles around the patch of coral were the pretty merman with crimson eyes had slept. It brought its pale face closer to inhale (Anorexic Whale: Can you inhale underwater?) the lingering scents. The pretty smells aroused it. And the trace elements of pheromones were driving it mad. The pretty merman was in heat and Chaos's cunning mind started formulating a plan on snagging the pretty creature away and from under the nose of the other pretty silver haired warrior.

Had it not been for the warrior's presence Chaos would have snatched up the pretty young thing for itself. But the warrior's presence and seemingly persistent behavior complicates things. Especially with the powerful aura that he exuded.

But Chaos was not worried.

At 8 and 1/2 feet long, with wide powerful shoulders and long, black shark tale, and talons adorning its arms, Chaos itself was a powerful creature not to be trifled with.

Yet, still. The other had a powerful presence about him. It's best to be cautious. And it he was still adamant about capturing the pretty crimson-eyed merman.

He would make for a perfect mate.

TBC

Anorexic Whale: I see the well of creative ideas is pretty much like you 'Demonize', shallow and dry.

Demonize the Enemy: It's true (sighs sadly).

Read and Review. PLEASE. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 4

The Next Day

Vincent swam as fast as he could, his strong tail propelling him through the water at speeds many others would envy. His long slender build gave him the advantage of speed as he zoomed across the coral and into a cave. It also gave him the advantage of agility as he maneuvered between the underwater tunnels and emerge back into the open water from the other end of the cave as he sought to escape his pursuer. But his pursuer was persistent and proved to be just as fast and agile, managing to keep up with the crimson eyed merman were many others would not have been able or would have given up due to exhaustion.

The chase lasted well over an hour with Vincent trying to out-swim or out-maneuver his pursuer. He even tried to apply a few tricks in which he managed to lose the other and buy himself some time only for the other to quickly catch trail of him and continue on.

But finally after a long chase and a bit worn down and exhausted Vincent's speed began to lag and the other quickly pounced on his tired victim to wrestle him to the soft seabed floor.

Vincent lay on his back with a long powerful body floating only a few inches above his. The other held the brunette down by his wrists and smirked.

A pair of soft, red lips descended till they were parallel to his ear.

"Caught."

The warmth of the other along with his sultry voice sent shivers down his back.

"Yes Sephiroth" Vincent said, his voice a bit hoarse "You caught me, you win. You can let me up now."

But the other continued to pin him down.

"Sephiroth?!"

Their faces were only centimeters apart. A bit closer and their lips could meet.

"And if I don't?" he said as he curled his tail around his captive's and drew in closer to his tantalizing lips. Only to stop at the last second. Sephiroth raised his head and looked around.

The Coral were they had been hanging out for the past few weeks was quiet, nothing stirred.

"Sephiroth, what's wrong?" Vincent sat up and he too began to scan the surrounding area. Sephiroth was an experienced hunter and warrior, if he sensed something then something must be amiss. Although Vincent's senses couldn't detect anything his instincts screamed surveillance.

He had the eerie feeling of being watched.

Sephiroth stood and brought Vincent closer to him. Stretching his senses to the max he could nearly see everything in a five hundred yard radius. He scanned every crevice and shadow only to come up empty.

Their watcher was gone. He must have been aware of Sephiroth's alertness and intuitive senses to have departed so quickly before risking detection by the experienced merman.

This had been going on since the moment the two had met. And Sephiroth's paranoia was starting to escalate to the point that he refused to leave Vincent's side even for a second. It was obvious that their stalker was interested in Vincent as the crimson-eyed merman had on more than one occasion mentioned the sense of being watched when absent from Sephiroth's company, whereas Sephiroth didn't sense anyone following him.

"I think we better leave."

Vincent offered no argument and turned to Sephiroth who wrapped his arm around his waist and led him out of the coral.

Sephiroth began to dwell on the matter. Whoever was pursuing Vincent was persistent and powerful.

The sun was going down when they had finally reached Vincent's home. Sephiroth escorted Vincent all the way to his door and Vincent was just about to go in when he suddenly turned around and planted a soft kiss on Sephiroth's lips. The kiss was brief but sweet and all though of the stalker was gone. All that he could think of was how soft and delicious Vincent's petal pink lips were. All too soon (In Sephiroth's assumption anyway) it ended and glazed, half-mast, jade eyes stared at the crimson orbs and pink lips before blushing furiously and retreating quickly inside.

Sephiroth stood frozen at Vincent's door, his heart beating wildly and a rose colored blush adorning his cheeks. As he turned around to leave he raised a hand to his lips as though to try and feel or to recapture the precious moment. He glided dreamily away so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the figure approaching him from behind.

TBC

Sorry its so short, I'll try to make the others longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

For all of you that are keeping up with the rest of my writings I'd like to say that the chapter 8 was short because I wanted to wrap up that time line because another was about to start.

Chapter 5

It had been Sephiroth's extraordinary senses that had spared him from being tackled from behind. The movement had been just below his sensors but tangible enough for him to sweep to the side and to grab hold of an arm and twist behind the other's back and be pushed right up against a boulder.

"HEY?!!? What's the big idea Seph'?!"

Recognizing the voice the silver haired merman pulled back and looked at his attacker.

The 'attacker' turned around while he massaged the abused limb. Spiky black hair, violet eyes, and a dark purple, carrier finned tail and the unmistakable Zack Fair glowing smile revealed…well, Zack Fair.

Zack, the ever energetic and optimistic merman, seemed to take no insult to Sephiroth's rough handling and broke into an even brighter smile.

"What are you smiling at?" questioned Sephiroth.

"He likes it rough" a voice answered him from behind.

Sephiroth turned to see two mermen approaching them. One had a dark, blue tail, shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. The other had a long, red carrier finned tail, red hair, and grey-blue eyes. The latter broke out into a mischievous grin as he took in Zack's disheveled state.

Zack however broke into a blush.

"Stop teasing him Genesis." Reprimanded Angeal, but he was wearing an affectionate smile that ruined the serious tone that he had tried to take.

"I'm not teasing him." Said Genesis "I'm simply stating what we all know."

"Where have you've been Sephiroth" asked Angeal in an attempt to change the subject "It's been weeks since we've seen you."

Genesis nodded seeming just as curious but in truth he was trying to draw closer to Zack without him noticing.

"Yeah!" piped Zack as tried he tried to bat away Genesis's perverted hands "What have you've been up to that has you too occupied from seeing…US!" the last word came out as a yelp as Genesis came up from behind him and goosed him.

Sephiroth smiled at the common display that he was used to seeing from his battalion. Zack, Angeal, and Genesis were not only three of his warriors in one of the five legion forces that protected the capitol and he commanded, but they were also his long time friends. A sad look came to his face as he felt guilty for neglecting them all this time. But he just couldn't help it! He was absolutely infatuated with Vincent and feels constant happiness and calm when in his company. And that was a rarity especially after the treatment he had had when he had been younger and had been living under his step father's care.

"I'm sorry as well" he answered "But I have been preoccupied with what could be a dangerous situation."

They were immediately alarmed.

"Are you in danger Sephiroth?" questioned Angeal "Is there anything we can do or assist with?"

"Yeah. Don't cut us out if you need help," cut in Zack with Genesis busy hanging all over him but still exhibiting signs of concern for his friend.

"I do not wish to trouble you."

"Nonsense!" It was now Genesis's turn to argue "If there is a hazard to you or to the capitol it's our duty to protect."

Sephiroth smiled at his friends' persistence. He knew they were quite fond of him and if not a little bit more than protective.

After all they were the closest of friends. They had been through much together. And most importantly they were familiar with his childhood troubles that had been the fault of his step-father.

All three were quite powerful and quite capable of protecting themselves and each other. But still Sephiroth was hesitant about letting them into a situation were his own information and attempts to uncover the opponent's identity had been futile. And only knowing that his adversary had to be quite cunning and powerful to outmaneuver him was more than a little daunting.

Besides his possessiveness when it came to Vincent there were also other reasons to consider.

As if reading his mind Zack quickly spoke up seemingly voicing his thoughts.

"And don't even try to use Cloud as an excuse. He is more than safe with Rufus."

"Yes but still…" Sephiroth tried to argue.

"Cloud is a big boy now" Zack interrupted with a parent's proud tone, "he's nearly 15 cycles old. He no longer needs his parent's constant supervision."

"That's right Sephiroth" confirmed Genesis as he drew his friend to his side "Besides we can take care of ourselves."

Cloud was the only born from Genesis, Zack, and Angeal. The three mermen were bonded together in the only known three-way bond ever to exist among mermen.

When mermen find their intended and mate they become bounded in a life-long bond that is unbreakable: once bonded they become inseparable and seek no other mates or spouses.

But his friends were, as always, the exception to the rule. They were the only individuals to his knowledge to have a successful three-way bond. They loved each other equally. None shares more or less love or affection and they were dedicated to each other.

When Sephiroth asked Angeal as to how this had come to be Angeal answered him without reservation.

At first the first love to emerge and bond had been between Genesis and Angeal. Zack showed no adverse feeling but in fact expressed great joy for them and wished them a life of happiness together. But after a while things started to change between Angeal and Genesis, there was an emptiness between them that needed to be filled. Angeal, feeling that the gap was his fault, guiltily expressed to Genesis that the reason maybe his fault as he had been harboring secret affection towards Zack, their other long time friend. When Angeal had confessed he had feared the worst, but he was greatly surprised when Genesis leapt up and engulfed him in a tight hug with happiness written on his face.

It had turned out that Genesis too possessed feeling for the spike haired merman and was quite happy to hear that Angeal felt so as well. When it came to the question of what to do about those feelings it had been Genesis that suggested the three-way bond. But first they had to see if Zack not only could accept the bond but if he even possessed any feelings for them.

Their answer was what they had been hoping for. It seemed that Zack cared quite profoundly for them both and accepted the idea of the three-way.

The fact that both Zack and Genesis were carriers only served to bring more joy to their lives as they expressed their desire to have each other's children.

So far they were blessed with one, petite, blond beauty who took stole the hearts of everyone. And Genesis loved Cloud all the more because he was Zack's.

Sephiroth knew that the three desired more children to fill their lives, but they'd have to be patient.

Pregnancies were always timed and planned as pregnancy takes a heavy toll on mermen. If unplanned properly unexpected complications could arise risking the lives of both baby and carrier. Sephiroth remembered Zack's pregnancy quite well. Zack had spent the entire duration lying in his nest unable to move much without gasping in pain or losing all perception of balance. The latter usually would serve no danger or difference as they lived underwater. Usually. But lose of balance in mermen is always followed by lose of consciousness and awareness and developing severe migraines.

The entire experience had been quite brutal on Zack, but luckily he had friends and family who loved him very much and took care of him.

It still brought a smile to Sephiroth's face whenever he remembered how much Genesis and Angeal had cooed and pampered Zack throughout his exhausting experience. Those two had been at his beck and call at every word but they didn't seem to mind at all. They had liked taking care of their baby.

And the great joy that came that fateful day when Zack had gone into contractions. The air had been charged with worry and anxiousness. He remembered distinctly how he had tried to calm down an anxious Angeal and how the merman had kept swimming in circles outside Zack's chambers while Genesis was busy delivering the newborn.

Sephiroth also remembered the happiness that had come the moment that small child had been laid in Zack's arms and how he had hogged the small creature all to himself refusing to allow anyone else to hold him.

From the small child's looks it was evident that he took more after Zack than his fathers'. So to this day it was impossible to tell who had sired Cloud. Had it been Genesis or Angeal?

Genesis had once secretly confessed to Sephiroth that when he saw the little bundle tucked safely in Zack's arms he too desired to have one. Not only to sire one but to carry one.

But alas it was not to be.

It had turned out that Genesis's condition was far too fragile to risk pregnancy. When Zack and Angeal had seen the disappointment on his face when he became aware of this they had risked their lives by venturing to the mouth of the Abyss to get Phonaril.

The Abyss is a large crevice in the ocean bed, east of Sthryst Mehr that went miles underwater into the pitch black and hosted numerous protein-rich geysers. The Abyss was known to be the home of the most dangerous and foul creatures known to man. But it was also known to support a type of rare coral widely known to posses properties that could render its consumer fertile and remove all chances of miscarriage.

But the Abyss is a dangerous place venturing to its edge was considered lunacy. Diving into it was suicide.

What Angeal and Zack had attempted had bordered on death-wish.

Genesis, upon finding out, had chewed out their asses. At the time it had been a hilarious spectacle, but then it really had been a dangerous thing to attempt.

That had been 15 cycles ago.

Cloud is a beautiful, young merman that charmed and enchanted many. In fact when he turned 15 many began attempts at wooing and seducing the young merman only to be violently tossed out by his protective parents.

Now thinking about Cloud and his friends Sephiroth couldn't help but turn his thoughts to his precious one: Vincent. He imagined seducing the lovely merman and bonding with him. Had Sephiroth not possessed the control he did the other three mermen might have seen the tell-tale signs of him fawning especially when his thoughts turned to children.

Would Vincent have his children?

His imagination stirred and conjured an image of Vincent carrying his child. Sephiroth damn-near swooned.

"H-E-L-L-O?! Is anyone in there?"

So caught up in his thought Sephiroth had become unaware of Zack trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Zack." Sephiroth pulled himself away from his traitorous thoughts to pay attention to what was being said "What were you saying?"

Zack looked at his friend strangely trying to figure out Sephiroth's strange behavior.

Suddenly he hopped up "I KNOW! I got it now."

"Got what?" asked Angeal.

"I know why Sephiroth's been ditching us for the past few weeks." He said with a victorious smile.

"Oh?" Genesis seemed interested "Pray tell what has our Sephiroth so out of gear."

"He's seeing someone." Zack folded his arms triumphantly.

"Where in the world did you get that preposterous idea?" asked Sephiroth.

"Oh my?!" exclaimed Genesis "Who is this mysterious merman who has captured the great Sephiroth's attention?"

"There is no one." Sephiroth said without skipping a beat or divulging any hints to the lie.

"You know something?" said Genesis "I think Zack is onto something."

"And how do you figure that out Genesis?" asked Angeal.

"Well it fits doesn't it?" Genesis began counting off "His mind wandering off in the middle of a conversation, the far-away look in his eyes, neglecting his closest and dearest friends…"

"Who said you are my closest friends!" Replied Sephiroth sarcastically.

"And most importantly the fact that he is blushing."

It was true

Sephiroth had tried to will his face back to its normal pallor but it was too late Zack and Angeal had already seen the pretty, light blush adorning his lovely face and had cooed at it.

"FINE" Replied Sephiroth not looking at his friends "It's true. There is someone."

"REALLY?!" Zack drew closer "Who is it? Is it someone we know? Is he cute? Is he cuter than Genesis?"

"Hey!" Genesis riled up "No one is cuter than ME." And proceeded to glare at Zack who giggled and swam behind Sephiroth to use him as some sort of shield.

"No. It's not someone you know I met him only a few weeks ago."

"But you fell for him instantly, didn't you?" asked Angeal.

"Yes I did. How did you know?"

It was Zack that came forward with an answer.

"Because you, by nature, are a very anti-social person and can't stand to be in the company of others, except us of course, for any period of time. SO…this person must have knocked you over from the very first time for you to keep seeing him for so long."

Sephiroth looked at them as they nodded agreeing with Zack and he smiled.

"You know me too well my friends."

"Is that why you seemed so distracted tonight?" Genesis questioned.

Sephiroth nodded.

"There is also another matter." He said "It seems that Vincent's safety may be in jeopardy."

"So his name is Vincent." Said Zack smiling at how his friend said his mysterious crush's name, it was full of love and infatuation. "Have no worries Sephiroth whatever the danger is we'll help you."

Seeing their persistence Sephiroth nodded.

"Thank you." He then proceeded to recount to them about how he had first met the crimson-eyed merman making sure to include every minute detail he could recall about the mysterious stalker.

Together the four mermen began to ponder ways on how to apprehend the mysterious stalker or maybe to insure Vincent's security.

If only they had known that it was too late.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 6

The moment the silver haired merman was out of range Chaos swam up to his soon to be mate's room and carefully peered inside.

The silver haired merman was out of sight and the father was asleep. This would be the perfect opportunity to snatch the merman and be off with him.

Double checking once more that all were asleep and that the cost was clear Chaos silently approached the sleeping merman. He looked so beautiful with his raven hair spread everywhere in his nest that Chaos had to stand still for a moment and appreciate the site. But dawn was coming and he had to hurry.

Chaos silently conjured a sleep spell that would put the already sleeping merman in a deeper state of sleep and picked up his light burden. And into the night they disappeared.

It wasn't till morning that Vincent would be discovered missing.

The Next Day

Sephiroth was in a frenzy of wrath and fear. Vincent had been missing for hours and there were no leads as to the kidnappers.

Not only was Vincent's room completely devoid of evidence but every minute that passed the colder the trail got and the less chance there was for Vincent to be found. But Sephiroth was not to be discouraged. He will find Vincent. And when he does he will rescue him, mate with him then take him home with him, and never let the other merman out of his sight EVER again. He already had his friends helping him. Zack was currently back at the Valentine residence consoling a grieving Grimoire Valentine. Angeal and Genesis were out right now scouring the area for clues and asking last night's sentries on any suspicious activities.

Vincent was slowly regaining consciousness when a foreboding feeling told him many things had gone wrong in the night. And he was right.

He woke up alone, in a vast, dark cave were the only light was from the floral bioluminescence. And he was lying on someone else's nest. And when he sat up Vincent saw that it was a Very large nest. Whoever had abducted him must be colossal in stature. All the more reason to make a run for it while the coast was clear.

As quietly as he could Vincent rose from the nest and began to look for the exit. To his great dismay he found more than one passage way and in the darkness he could not make out which may guide him outside to freedom. He held still for a moment and felt the water flowing around him. There was a slight tug coming from one of the passages. Trusting that it was a current that may lead to escape Vincent took the route and felt his way in the darkness.

He kept this up for about a 15 minutes when he finally saw light at the end of the passage way. Ecstatic he quickly made his way towards freedom.

Vincent had only been a few feet away from the cave entrance when a pair of large, powerful arms grabbed him from behind and crushed him to a rock-hard chest. He immediately began to struggle but the arms around him were like steel, refusing to budge. A light laugh halted Vincent's struggles.

"Leaving me already precious?!" he was suddenly spun around so his kidnapper could face him "You shall never leave me my treasure."

Vincent found himself face to chest with a very large Marine-Demon. The beast's large stature wicked looking claws and sharp fangs would have sent the bravest of individuals into hysterical screams. But not Vincent.

With amazingly quick movements Vincent punched the Demon in the throat with all his might. The Demon not expecting a fight took the full blow to his larynx and let go of his prize. No sooner had the arms loosened then Vincent dashed through the dark water in hopes of out-swimming his kidnapper. But Chaos quickly recovered and dashed after the merman and subduing him with his enormous strength. Yet still Vincent kept on fighting refusing to give in.

Chaos was impressed by the merman's tenacity.

Yes, he truly would prove to be a most suitable mate.

While still pinning the struggling merman down Chaos murmured a temporarily paralysis spell and lifted the now immobile merman into his arms and carried him back inside to his nest.

Vincent having been rendered incapacitated could do nothing but allow the Demon to carry him back inside. And although his features betrayed nothing Vincent was scared and was dreading whatever his kidnapper had in store for him.

He prayed that Sephiroth would find him.

"Are you sure?" Angeal asked again.

"Yes" confirmed the sentry "We detected activity in the caverns off the north of the Great Fissure but the current had been in descent so we could not investigate."

Angeal thanked the sentry and went back to find Genesis.

He found Genesis at the top of a look-out point that faced said fissure.

"There may be a lead." He said as drifted nearer to the red-haired merman.

Genesis nodded.

"We are fortunate," he said while looking out at the still water over the gap, "The current is in our favor for the moment. If we want to inform Sephiroth we'll have to hurry."

And with that both mermen turned around to find Sephiroth.

Sephiroth wasted no time in heading towards his destination.

Upon reaching the fissure he didn't slow down to check the current but barreled right ahead towards the caverns.

Vincent was somewhere in the maze of mountain caves and nothing was going to stop him from reaching him.

Chaos gently laid the crimson-eyed merman on his nest and moved to lie down beside him. He was greatly exited and aroused at finally having his mate with him but curbed in his enthusiasm. The merman was his for all of eternity.

The silver-haired Adonis may come to try and fetch his prize back, but Chaos was quite confident that he could take him down. And may be who knows: He may even take him as his mate as well. Sure both will fight him and hate him, but he was sure that in time both mermen would except to be by his side.

For now he concentrated on the dark-haired vision before him.

With his long, silky hair splayed around him he was a delicious sight, Chaos did not resist running his hand through the thick mass. His eyes caught Vincent's anxious ones and he smiled softly, his sulfur eyes glowing brilliantly in the darkness. He then moved to caress the merman's blushing cheek finding it warm and soft under his touch. His eyes moved to Vincent's lips and he felt his mouth water at the sight of the slightly parted, pink lips, wanting to taste them.

Vincent's eyes widened as Chaos predicted, but it was for an entirely different reason than what he expected.

Just before Chaos's lips touched Vincent's he was brutally ripped off Vincent and sent crashing into the cave wall.

Surprised, but unharmed, Chaos looked up to see the silver-haired warrior standing in front of him with a furious look on his lovely face.

Chaos simply smirked and dove into battle.

It had been a long and difficult battle but eventually it was Sephiroth that emerged as the victor.

Chaos lay on the floor slashed to bits and Vincent, having finally broken out of the paralysis spell rushed to embrace his hero. Sephiroth returned the embrace trying to express as much of his love as he could but realizing that it would not do. So looked down at Vincent and taking his face in gentle hands, kissed the merman.

Vincent could not be happier.

"Vincent I love you. I have always loved you; will you do me the honor of being my mate?"

Correction: now he couldn't be happier.

"I love you too Sephiroth. And of course I accept."

Sephiroth embraced his mate even harder and returned for another kiss.

They had barely celebrated before suddenly Chaos began moving again.

Sephiroth quickly pulled Vincent behind him shielding him with his body.

"He is regenerating." said Vincent.

"Damn! How do we get rid of him?" questioned Sephiroth.

Vincent came up with an idea.

Sephiroth and Vincent made their way to the south side of the fissure with their load and waited for evening to come. The moment the sun set a noticeable change was felt as the fissure resumed it downwards current. They both quickly hefted their burden and cast it into the current.

Chaos was caught in the strong currents and with a badly damaged body he could not fight it and was pulled down into the abyss.

After Chaos disappeared into the darkness Sephiroth turned to Vincent whom he had been embracing the entire time.

"Can he return from the chasm?" he asked his mate.

"I doubt so." Replied Vincent "The Great Fissure is incredibly deep and the currents that flow through it too powerful to be resisted. I do not think he will return."

Even with Chaos gone the mermen remained put in each other's arms watching each other and smiling at the future ahead of them.

The End


End file.
